25 Snapshots
by tigressRising
Summary: 25 words. 25 themes. 25 memories. Contains MFB characters, Zero-G characters, and minor characters as well.


_Author's Note: This is just something I wrote a long time ago, before a lot of my other fics. This was kind of an exercise in minimalism - trying to say more with less. I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to review and tell me if it's any good. _:)

* * *

1\. Snow

Kyoya grumbled as he shook his head vigorously, ridding his hair of the snowflakes that sprinkled it like dandruff. He couldn't wait for spring to come.

2\. Race

"Hurry up Masamune, or I'll leave you in the dust!" King yelled as he raced down the block. "Hah! I _let_ you have that head start on purpose!" Masamune yelled back as he ran after him. Behind them Toby and Zeo followed at a more sedate pace. "Those two never stop, do they?" "Nope."

3\. Wings

"Fly, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as his bey leapt into the air. The form of Pegasus appeared, its alabaster wings glowing in the sunlight.

4\. Sky

Tsubasa smiled and stared up at the endless blue sky, where his eagle was circling high above him.

5\. New

Zyro ogled the spinning contraption in the Bey Park. "So _this _is the Cyclone Stadium!"

6\. Dream

Zyro clutched Samurai Ifraid tightly as he stared at the skyscrapers of Metal Bey City. "Someday, I'm going to be even better than the Legendary Bladers."

7\. Crush

"How is it doctor?" Teru asked as he lay in the hospital bed. "When will my ankle heal?" The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Teru, but… You will never be able to dance ever again."

8\. Cheat

"Crabby~" Tetsuya sang. "What is it?" His opponent asked. "Ah! Look over there, crab!" "What? I don't see any –" By the time his opponent returned his gaze to the battle, Tetsuya had already given him a stadium-out.

9\. Surprise

"Ah! Tsubasa. Glad you could make it," Ryo said as Tsubasa entered the Director's office. "I came as soon as I could. What is it?" "Tsubasa, I want you to be the next Director of the WBBA."

10\. Brother

"You'd really avenge my loss for me, big bro?" Eight sniffled. Kite ruffled Eight's hair fondly. "Of course I would. That's what brothers are for."

11\. Immortal

"I AM THE IMMORTAL –" "Director, please cut that out," Hikaru cut in. "You're embarrassing everyone."

12\. Falling

He was falling. He was falling deeper and deeper into a black pit and he – "Ah!" Tsubasa woke with a start. _Thank goodness. It was just a dream…_

13\. Fear

Gingka's heart raced as the blader stared up at the imposing figure of Nemesis. The God of Destruction cackled. "Did you pathetic little worms believe I would go down that easily?"

14\. Dark

He couldn't give in to it. Not after all that effort he put into sealing it away for good. But every time Tsubasa closed his eyes he could feel the darkness pressing in, wanting to take over one more time…

15\. Heart

"I…I cannot lose." A bruised and battered Kenta slowly stood up. "I made a promise. To Ryuga. And Gingka. And everybody else. I can't lose. I WON'T LOSE!"

16\. Fire

Sagittario wrapped itself in flames as Kenta called out his Special Move. "Sagittario, Diving Arrow!"

17\. Rival

"You ready for this Shinobu?" Zyro shouted as he readied Ifraid. Shinobu smirked as he prepared Salamander. "I was _born_ ready."

18\. Future

Ryutaro let the petals fall into the water, but didn't bother to look. Gingka had taught him long ago that the future could be changed by anyone.

19\. Frost

Chris used to have friends, but then he lost them. Gradually his heart froze over until it was trapped inside a block of ice. Now he had friends again, and with their help Chris was beginning to thaw out.

20\. Loyal

"You don't have to come with us Bao," Aguma said as the two sipped tea together. "It's much too dangerous." Bao just playfully whacked him in the arm and refilled his cup. "Don't be stupid. That's what best friends are for."

21\. Laugh

Tithi laughed as he and Yu played Tag, a joyous sound that filled the air. "Ha! Gotcha, Yu! Now you're It!"

22\. Home

Home is where the heart is, and Hyoma's heart had a permanent residence in the mountains of Koma Village. That was something he wouldn't trade for all the adventures in the world.

23\. Job

Repairing her friends' beys was a hard job, but it wasn't a thankless one. There was nothing better than the feeling Madoka got after returning a badly damaged bey to mint condition – except for the way her friends' faces lit up when they saw their repaired beys.

24\. Friend

Gingka couldn't look at a world map without smiling anymore. America, Europe, Russia, China, Africa, Japan… They had friends all over the world.

25\. Start

He aimed his launcher. "You ready?" On the other side of the bey stadium, his opponent did the same. "You bet." They counted down from three to one before shouting that immortal phrase.

_"__Let it rip!"_


End file.
